


Oil and White Lace

by MoonwalkingCrab



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Foot Massage, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, and a little bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:32:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6997972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonwalkingCrab/pseuds/MoonwalkingCrab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo is waiting in Hux's chambers all dressed up. Hux makes him wait. Good boys are patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oil and White Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my wonderful friend [Pudding](http://the-pudding-is-a-lie.tumblr.com/) who so kindly provided the amazing art for this story!

It has been hours since Hux last saw Kylo Ren, but only moments since he felt his presence. The man is in his mind, a small pressure like eyes on the back of his head. Hux pushes it aside. _Patience_. He knows Kylo is in his quarters, he has been since Alpha shift ended. He seems particularly eager today and Hux isn’t entirely sure why. He won’t argue though.

Smirking Hux straightens his back, clasping his hands behind him. He doesn't actually _need_ to be on the bridge right now. Kylo knows this. So of course, Hux waits. He can feel the impatience building, a low burning sensation in the base of his skull. Ren wants him, wants to be good for him. This _thing_ they have has been going on for a long while now but Hux doesn't think he will ever get used to the joy of having the powerful Force-user beneath his fingertips. A tingle of anticipation runs down his spine, he's not sure if it belongs to him or Kylo.

He waits on deck another hour repeating the same litany in his head _Patience. Good boys are patient._ He tells himself that it's for Ren. _Good boys get rewarded._ As the shift changes from Beta to Gamma Hux shuts off his datapad, exhaling softly. The walk to his quarters is swift, uncomfortable boots clicking on the polished floor as he marches.

The same quiver of anticipation runs through his stomach as he taps in the code to his door. This time he's sure the feeling is his own. Hux's expression softens at the thought of Kylo waiting for him and it's with surprising difficulty he smooths his face into neutrality. He straightens his uniform knowing that it is only a matter of time before it lies crumpled on the floor.

Surprisingly he isn't immediately pressed into the door as usual and Hux feels the slightest pang of disappointment as well as a thrill of pride. So, Kylo has decided to be obedient today.

Hux walks towards the sleeping area, wondering what exactly awaits him and his mouth goes dry at the sight. Kylo is lying on his front on the bed, ankles crossed, the picture of innocence. His legs are covered in white stockings, delicate lace swirls around strongly muscled thighs. The curve of his ass is also caressed with lace, scalloped edges and flowers on pale skin. Ren stands in greeting to Hux, eyes down, almost demure in his finery.

“Well now, what have I done to deserve this lovely display?” Hux circles, predatory. He is already tugging off one glove to run fingers across Kylo's skin. It's a gentle motion, the simple stroke bringing goosebumps to pale skin. Kylo tilts his head back, leaning towards the warmth of Hux's body.

Hux moves slowly, hands skirting across Kylo's ribs, gentle strokes downwards. Kylo shudders a little. Ticklish. His breath hitches as Hux stands behind him, his fingers reaching lower to rub down the dark trail of hair above the immaculate white lace. Kylo is half hard already, the outline of his cock clearly visible beneath the sheer fabric. He reaches up to run the silky strands of Hux's vibrant hair through his fingers, pulling it loose from beneath his cap. Hux breathes deep at the base of Kylo's neck, the fine strands of hair tickling his nose. He runs his other hand up to tangle in dark waves and gives a gentle tug to expose the pale expanse of Kylo's neck.

He can feel the steadily increasing pulse under his lips, tongue darting out to stroke across salty skin. He brings his teeth to one overlarge ear, scraping them down the shell, tongue flicking out to wet across the lobe. He brings it into his mouth and gently sucks before purring into Kylo's ear.

“You look so pretty, all wrapped up, just for me.”

Kylo bites his lip, a futile attempt to suppress the whine that comes from his throat. He can feel Hux beginning to harden behind him, the harsh fabric of his uniform pressed against his backside. Hux's hands move down his body as he sucks and bites at the juncture of Kylo's neck. Slim fingers smooth across the lace covering his cock, just the lightest of touches. Hux's other hand traces his stomach before rising to brush against a nipple, already pert in the chill air.

Hux moves slowly, deliberately. He runs his hands across every inch of Kylo's skin, slim arms wrapped around his larger frame. Kylo radiates heat, it's almost comforting and Hux leans in close, forehead pressed against the broad expanse of back, eyes closed. It's only for a second before Hux takes Kylo by the hips, a gentle nudge turning him so they are face to face. Kylo raises his hand to Hux's cap, dark eyes meeting light to ask for permission. Hux barely nods and the hat is removed to be thrown carelessly across the room. Kylo's hands land on narrow hips as his dark head bows to capture Hux's lips, soft curls of black framing his face.

 

 

Hux allows it, his mouth opening to accept the questing tongue and breathy little sighs. He runs his hands over toned arms, thumb grazing across the rough scar on Kylo's shoulder. Pulling back Hux licks his lips noticing how Kylo's pupils dilate as his eyes follow the motion. He lets go, breaking all contact to sit on the bed. To his delight Kylo kneels in front of him.

“You are being so good today. What brought this on?”

Kylo shrugs, eyes cast downwards, “No reason. I just thought you'd like it.”

“You were right, I really do.” Hux's voice almost purrs out as Kylo reaches for his boots, working the stiff leather from his calves with gentle fingers. Hux lets out a hiss as Kylo rolls his trousers to the knees. His hands are so large and warm as he runs them up Hux's legs, ruffling the ember bright hairs, soothing the aches of the day. He glances at Hux, the subtle lines of exhaustion on his face seem more pronounced than usual and Kylo immediately needs to soothe them.

He pulls Hux's now bare feet into his lap and gives a small gesture to summon the bottle of oil he knows is beside the bed. Hux looks down at him, expression soft, hair now distinctly ruffled. Pouring the oil into his hands Kylo is careful not to let a single drop land on his pristine white lace, he doesn't want it dirty. Not yet anyway.

Starting at the soles of Hux's feet Kylo moves in light circles, spreading the oil. Hux's mouth twitches a little as his toes are squeezed and Kylo increases the pressure. He doesn't want to tickle Hux. Moving from heel to toe he works on instinct, feeling the response to his touches through the Force. Hux visibly relaxes as he moves his hands, increasing the pressure on the balls of his feet, squeezing gently at the heel, slipping his hands up the sides, thumbs pressing up the centre of his foot. Hux leans back on his elbows, not wanting to look away from the man kneeling between his knees.

“Mmm, you're so good at that.” Kylo shuffles forward, nuzzling his head against Hux's knee. His hands are moving, sliding up Hux's leg to knead the tense muscles of his calf. Hux slides forwards to run his fingers through Kylo's hair, petting and stroking the soft waves. Kylo's face is pressed against the bulge in his trousers, his breath hot through the stiff fabric. His hands roam up Hux's thighs to squeeze slightly at his buttocks on the bed. Hux shifts himself to allow it, his own hands stroking down Kylo's spine only to run his nails over sensitive skin on the way back up. Kylo hisses out at the scrape of his nails and buries his face further into Hux's lap. The trousers are starting to get uncomfortable and Hux knows Kylo has felt the discomfort in his mind as he immediately reaches to undo the offending article.

Hux lifts his hips, allowing Kylo to pull everything down to his knees, cock bobbing free. Kylo groans softly at the sight and moves forward, intent on taking it into his mouth. Hux stops him with a hand in his hair.

“No, not just now. Let me see you.” He can see Kylo's throat moving, swallowing down as he stands. Hux mirrors him. His eyes rake over the body in front of him, a sculpture in white lace. And all his. He runs his hands up Kylo's thighs, fingertips sliding over gossamer silk stockings. It would be so easy to tear them, rip them off Kylo, mar the perfect image with a single movement.

Instead he is reverent, soft slow touches and sighs against Kylo's skin. Hux is still sitting, Kylo's crotch level with his face. He can feel the heat of his cock through the lace and presses a kiss to the tip. Hux runs his hands over the curve of Kylo's ass, relishing the change in sensation from smooth flushed skin to rough lace. Inhaling deeply Hux buries his nose into the trail of dark hair, kissing downwards. Hooking his teeth into the waistband, Hux pulls down. The thick heat of Kylo's erection lays heavy on his cheek, the scent of his arousal intoxicating. He pulls the underwear lower until gravity assists, the thin fabric falling to the floor leaving Kylo in nothing but the stockings.

Hux kisses up Kylo's thighs, open mouthed, sucking and biting, red marks starting to bloom. He grasps the rounded globes of his ass in both hands, squeezing tightly.

“So beautiful.”

He fishes the oil from the floor, spreading it across his fingers, running up the crease of Kylo’s ass as the dark head descends to capture his lips. His breath is hot and rough, his tongue wet and probing and Hux growls low in his throat. Kylo is jerking him now, spreading the oil down his length in smooth confident strokes.

Their tongues tangle lazily as Kylo climbs into his lap, knees on either side of Hux’s hips. Hux has one hand running up Kylo’s ass, spreading, probing. The other is scraping down the broad expanse of back, nails leaving red lines down pale skin. Kylo grinds down, a small act of desperation and Hux pulls back.

“Now, now. _Patience_.”

The hard ache of his cock slides up the slick cleft, catching against Kylo’s entrance but not pushing forward. Not yet. Hux can feel Kylo tensing above him, needy little gasps falling from pink pouting lips. He mouths against Kylo’s clavicle, sucking lightly, wanting more. He needs to hear Kylo. They slide together, slow rocks of their hips, breaths beginning to speed up. Kylo’s head drops to Hux’s shoulder, breath fluttering in his ear.

“ _Hux_.”

The whine of his name is all that it takes and Hux is pulling him down, sliding inside with a gasp. Kylo keens out, spreading his knees wider, sinking himself down as much as possible. Hux wraps his arms around the other man, holding the broad body tight. He slowly starts to move, gentle thrusts upwards. He tilts his head backwards to meet Kylo’s lips, matching his own movements with his tongue, desperate to thoroughly taste the other man. They have done this dance before, of lips and tongues and bodies. Hux will never tire of it.

Kylo’s hands are on his shoulders now, using them as leverage to move himself. His hips circle, looking for just the right angle. Hux rocks his hips smoothly, knowing that they’ve found the right spot when Kylo gasps out, fingertips tightening on his shoulders. Their eyes meet as Hux strives to maintain the same angle, pace starting to increase. He watches Kylo’s face intently desperate to see every twitch, every gasp, every bite of those gorgeous pink lips. Kylo’s face is flushed, cheeks red, sweat starting to bead on his forehead.

“You’re s-so beautiful, so g-good.” Hux’s voice stutters out. Kylo is bouncing now, pace steadily increasing. His eyes have fluttered shut, throat exposed as his head is thrown back, chasing his own pleasure. Hux is so warm, his body tense, pleasure coiling inside him. He grips Kylo tight by the hips to slam up, hard and fast, driven by the moans in his ear. The lacy stockings brush against his thighs adding a new layer of sensation. Kylo’s cock is trapped between them, leaking, slicked with precome and the sweat of their bodies. He can feel the muscles in his thighs beginning to twitch, Kylo clenching around him as he strikes his prostate again and again. Kylo bears down, impaling himself on Hux’s length moaning out as Hux feels himself letting go, body convulsing. He shudders, spurting deep, one hand leaving now bruised hips to wrap around Kylo’s aching cock. It takes only a few strokes before Kylo is shouting out in pleasure, his own release coating Hux’s hand, spattering across their stomachs.

Shuddering as their breaths begin to calm down Hux rubs circles on Kylo’s back.

“Mmm good. You’re so good.”

Kylo leans down, pressing their foreheads together, eyes closed. He does this every time and Hux loves it. The first time it had surprised him and he thinks back to then, around a year ago now. Hux tenses as Kylo moves off him, not just around a year ago _exactly_ a year ago.

Kylo laughs to himself as they move to lie together on the bed, “I knew you’d forgotten.”

“I did not!”

“I know you’re lying.” Kylo is still smiling though, leaning on his elbow, looking the indignant redhead over. He dips down to press a kiss to pursed lips, “Don’t worry, you can make it up to me.” He grins at the scowl on Hux’s face, leaning to kiss him again. “Happy Anniversary.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kylo's underwear inspired by [this](http://moonwalkingcrab.tumblr.com/post/144963873409/justanothertart-front-and-back/).
> 
> Feel free to drop by on [tumblr](http://moonwalkingcrab.tumblr.com/).


End file.
